Although experimental studies in rabbits and in chickens suggest that total oophorectomy accelerates atherosclerosis in them and that estrogen has some protective effect (13), in humans premenopausal castration has not been conclusively demonstrated to accelerate coronary arterial atherosclerosis. This report analyzes previous reports of total oophorectomy in humans to show why accelerated atherosclerosis in them has not been proven.